<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bottomblade Requests by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958910">Bottomblade Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Technoblade, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking bottomblade oneshot requests, anything from innocent interaction to kinky stuff as long as it isn't super gory like mutilation. More details inside</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo/Technoblade, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pls send request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Please send requests <a href="http://freesuggestionbox.com/pub/larpvig">by clicking here.</a></p>
<p>If you want credit for a request, please put your username there, too, otherwise it'll just be anonymous. </p>
<p>Can't promise that I'll write every request, but I'll try. Update time varies depending on the length of what I write, but hopefully will be pretty consistent. </p>
<p>Any ship goes as long as its bottomblade. I'll write basically any kink or trope, as long as I know what it is, and as long as it doesn't involve gory stuff like mutilation (a bit of blood and pain is fine). ALsO I refuse to write RPF smut. Sorry, that is just a thing I do not feel comfortable with. </p>
<p>And please keep in mind that I do not ship any of the content creators that may appear. I ship their characters, and only their characters. Please don't force ships on real people. I also do not condone non-con; please pay attention to any warnings at the beginning of chapters. </p>
<p>Sorry for making this intro so long. Please go ahead and submit a request ok bye</p>
<p>Here's the link to submitting in case I messed up the hyperlink somehow: http://freesuggestionbox.com/pub/larpvig</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wilbur/Techno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First request, alpha Wilbur/omega Technoblade. Technoblade encounters some omega trouble and asks Wilbur for help. Somehow, they end up kissing. I've been asked to include Tommy innit and to not make it too long so here we go I guess</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade was in serious trouble. </p><p>Sure, all throughout his life, Techno had been through quite an assortment of odd dilemmas, but he had always paid special attention to his omega needs and had never been faced with the situation he was now in. </p><p>A situation known as going into heat in the middle of a crowded Pizza Hut.</p><p>Technoblade had never liked being an omega, especially when the rest of his family (even Tommy, that clown of a child) were all alphas. It really just meant a lot of unnecessary troubles. But he had learned to live with it, and had learned to meticulously plan every outing specifically so that he <em>wouldn't</em> end up in heat at some public place. </p><p>"Imagine forgetting to bring suppressants," Techno sighed as he searched his pockets in vain for the little bottle, "Couldn't be me."</p><p>Already, he could feel the effects of his heat. The swirling scents of the alphas around him mingled into a dizzying haze, making him feel flustered and uncomfortable. Suddenly, he felt as if the air was too hot, but simultaneously too cold; his clothes felt smothering but still he shivered. </p><p><em>I'm going to die,</em> he thought. </p><p>He suddenly craved warmth, craved the feeling of being embraced. He felt his legs tremble and resisted the urge to just crumple down onto the ground. His heart was racing too fast, and he needed <em>something,</em> he felt so empty. If only he'd remembered his suppressants. </p><p>For a moment, he debated on walking home for his suppressants. But he felt so <em>tired</em> and so <em>weak;</em> he didn't want to walk. It was probably just a better idea to call his brothers for help. </p><p>Retreating into an empty corner of the Pizza Hut, Techno pulled out his phone and called the first number in his contacts. </p><p>"Hey, Techno." the voice from the other side was gentle, and it slightly soothed Techno's nerves. </p><p>"Please, Wilbur, I- I kinda need your help right now." Techno tried his best to compose himself, but his voice shook with desperation and almost threatened to crack. </p><p>"Are you okay, Techno?" Sudden concern filled Wilbur's voice, and Techno heard the opening of a door through the call. </p><p>"I'm in my heat. And I also happen to be at the Pizza Hut. Can you come get me, Wil? Please." It sounded like he was about to cry. Pathetic, damn it. </p><p>One of the alphas standing near him seemed to suddenly sniff the air and catch his scent. Techno quickly turned his head away and tried to appear calm. He hated how helpless and vulnerable he was during heat. </p><p>"Techno? Are you listening?" Wilbur had been talking to him.</p><p>"Mm. Yes, I-I'm listening." </p><p>"Alright, Techno. Hold on for me, okay? We're going to come get you right now. Stay calm, we'll be there soon."</p><p>"I'm very c-calm," Techno swallowed. "Please come, Wilbur, I need you, please."</p><p>He heard a sharp inhale from Wilbur, and then, in a soft but somewhat strained voice, "Of course.We'll be there."</p><p>Wilbur was the one who hung up. Wilbur didn't really mean to do it, but he couldn't just keep listening to Technoblade begging for his help like that. </p><p>Fuck, it sounded like Techno was about to cry. </p><p>Wilbur was painfully aroused and painfully hard. </p><p>It was already difficult enough to live with Techno and stop himself from wanting to fuck him. He really couldn't be expected to listen to the omega fucking beg in that desperate voice without-</p><p>"WILBURRR! Was that Technoblade?" Tommy came barging in to Wilbur's room. </p><p>Wilbur took a deep breath and stood up, grabbing a jacket from the bed as he did so. </p><p>"Yes, it was. Cmon, let's go." He walked out of the room, and Tommy followed him out and into the living room. "Wait, Wilbur, where are we going?"</p><p>"Pizza Hut." Wilbur said simply, taking a lollipop from the candy jar on the table. </p><p>"Wh- I thought Technoblade went to the Pizza Hut!" Tommy followed Wilbur out of the house. </p><p>"He did, and now he's in his heat. We're going to go help him. Hurry up, get in the car." </p><p>"Alright, alright, bossy man." Tommy grumbled to himself as he clambered into the car. Wilbur tossed him his phone. "Watch that to see if Techno calls or texts."</p><p>"So Technoblade is in his heat?" Tommy asked as Wilbur began the drive. </p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"Man, I am so glad that I am an Alpha and not an Omega." </p><p>Wilbur rolled his eyes. His hands were clenched tightly around the steering wheel. He was worried for Technoblade, worried that some other scumbag of an alpha would take advantage of his weak state. </p><p>Wilbur stepped harder on the gas pedal. </p><p>Within five minutes, they had arrived at the Pizza Hut. Wilbur left Tommy in the car to keep watch, and braced himself for whatever might happen has he pushed open the door to the Pizza Hut. </p><p>Almost immediately as he stepped in, he located Technoblade's pink hair half-hidden in a corner.    </p><p>Techno was leaning against the wall, face flushed and hot. His shirt was pulled down slightly to reveal his collarbone, which was also gently flushed with heat. </p><p>Wilbur's first thought was: fuck me. And then he was moving, the alpha in him growling for him to go to Techno, to protect Techno, to protect his omega. </p><p>"Technoblade." </p><p>Techno opened his eyes when he heard the familiar voice, feeling all his anxiety and discomfort dissolve into nothingness. </p><p>"Wilbur-"</p><p>"Shh. Come on, I'll take you home." </p><p>Techno leaned into Wilbur's warmth and softly inhaled his familiar scent. He felt safe in Wilbur's embrace, all the fear and uncertainty giving way to relief. </p><p>They walked out of the Pizza Hut like that, Techno calming himself in Wilbur's arms. </p><p>"Technoblade?"</p><p>Tommy had been waiting by the car, and immediately rushed over to see Techno when they came out. </p><p>"Mhm." Techno leaned closer into Wilbur. </p><p>Tommy blinked and turned an incredulous stare towards Wilbur, as if to say, "this soft blob really is Technoblade?"</p><p>"Let's go home." Wilbur chose to ignore Tommy, instead opening the passenger's door of the car with his free hand and helping Techno in. </p><p>Tommy was still gaping. He couldn't quite understand what had happened to make Technoblade, the snappy and spirited Technoblade, so soft and quiet. But he did understand the look in Wilbur's eyes, and so, out of brotherly love, he said, "Hey, you guys should go home together. I want to go and get a pizza. I suddenly have a craving for pizza, isn't that odd?"</p><p>"Not odd at all," said Wilbur, and he hurriedly handed his credit card to Tommy. "Enjoy your pizza."</p><p>The drive home was quiet. Wilbur was trying hard to focus on the drive and not on the delicious scent coming from the passenger seat behind him or his the painful hardness in his pants. </p><p>When they arrived home, Techno had mostly recovered, but the flush was still there in his cheeks. </p><p>"Thank you. For helping me." Techno said as he followed Wilbur into the house and shut the door behind him. He felt much calmer now, knowing that he was in a safe place. He just had to find his suppressants and then he would be okay. </p><p>Suddenly, Wilbur whirled around and before Techno could react, he was pressed up against the door with Wilbur's arms on either side of his body, trapping him. </p><p>Techno felt a delightful shudder run through his body. </p><p>"You don't know what you fucking do to me, Technoblade." Wilbur's tone was harsh and raw all at the same time. His eyes were burning with some dark intensity, an intensity that Techno felt somewhere deep inside himself. </p><p>And then they were kissing, and Techno felt himself become undone all over again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel so bad for ending it here but that's what the request asked for :) </p><p>Hope this is good enough. I'm typing this on a phone at 1am and my fingers just do not function properly. </p><p>Next up is a Ranboo/Technoblade! Honestly there are way more requests than I expected to get,which isn't a bad thing, but it probably means that you might have to wait a while for me to get to yours. </p><p>Kudos appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ranboo/Techno (smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade thanks Ranboo for giving him the netherite axe in a special way. </p><p>Warning for explicit language/scenes. </p><p>If you're one of those people who goes over every detail in smutshots to make sure that everything makes logical sense, then imma ask nicely for you to leave. If I'm writing smut, then I'm writing it the way I enjoy it and it won't be 100% realistic. If you don't like it, then don't read it :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade, standing by the foot of the bed, was acutely aware of the fact he was completely naked under his robe. That self-consciousness was magnified greatly by the fact that Ranboo was currently staring right at him from where he sat on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"What's all this about?" A hint of a smirk teased him through Ranboo's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I just," Techno shifted on his feet, feeling the soft cotton of the robe graze his naked body. "I just wanted to do something to thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"To thank me, hm?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Techno swallowed shakily. "You gave me that netherite axe. I never really thanked you for it before."</p><p> </p><p>"That's true, you never did." Ranboo lazily leaned back into the headboard of the bed, still with that stupid smirk on his lips. "How do you want to thank me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I- I have a present. For you. I, uh, I think you'll like it, actually." Techno was feeling bold. Slightly flustered, but bold. The robe rubbed ever so lightly against his erection as he moved, and he shivered from the thrill that shot through him.</p><p> </p><p>"A present, hm?" Ranboo tilted his head ever so slightly in a way that his eyes blazed into Techno's. "I don't lack totems or god apples, Techno. What makes you think that I'll like your present?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just have a feeling that you'll like it."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Why don't you show me, then."</p><p> </p><p><em>It's now or never, </em>Techno thought to himself, and, ignoring the trembling in his legs, he moved to stand beside the other and leaned forward to press his lips against Ranboo's, closing his eyes. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he could hear the blood rushing through his ears.</p><p> </p><p>To his relief, Ranboo did not pull away. Instead, Techno felt slender fingers press up under his chin, tilting his face upwards as Ranboo took control of the kiss. Heat and desire flooded through Techno in thrills of shivers. The kiss was surprisingly harsh and demanding, with none of the gentleness that the other man usually possessed. Ranboo's tongue moved to claim every part of Techno's mouth, and as they kissed, Techno felt himself being pulled down into a sitting position on Ranboo's lap in the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Techno was almost breathless when Ranboo pulled away out of the kiss. The taller man watched him through hooded eyes that blazed with fiery intensity. "I think I do like this present." Ranboo's voice was raspy and low, and Techno had to resist the urge to squirm against the obvious bulge in Ranboo's pants.</p><p> </p><p>Techno felt hands reaching around him to unclasp his robe. As the soft cloth fell away from his body, Techno shivered with anticipation. The robe had been the only thing that hid his body, and now, he was wholly exposed to Ranboo. The wrapping had been torn from the present and now the present lay stripped, ready to be admired and played with. Techno found his heart beating in excited tremors.</p><p> </p><p>"Already naked and ready, aren't you," Ranboo breathed into his ear, the sensual caress of air eliciting a noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan from Techno. Ranboo's strong presence seemed to completely surround him as he sat in the taller man's lap, and even though he was naked and completely bared to the frosty winter air, he felt only warmth and burning need. Techno found himself relaxing deeper into Ranboo's chest with a heavy desire to be completely taken and overwhelmed.</p><p> </p><p>Hot fingers stroked over Techno's skin, leaving his body tingling with a heat that pooled into his stomach. They found his nipples and abused them in rough caresses, making him gasp and tremble with the harshness of the action. They glided over his battle scars, sending jolts of pleasure through his being. So sensitive, so dizzy, so deliciously aroused. His exposed dick was painfully hard, and it felt as if a single stroke would be enough to send him careening off the edge and into euphoria. He uttered a weak "please" as he felt slender fingers graze past his thighs, getting so, so unbelievably close to where he needed them but then mercilessly leaving again. <em>Stupid bastard.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Shh." Ranboo whispered against his neck, his tone a low rumble that Techno felt to resonate deep inside him, "Save the begging for later."</p><p> </p><p>Techno squirmed with the thrill that shot through him at those words. He wanted to take control, wanted to tell Ranboo to <em>hurry up </em>and <em>fuck him</em>. He wanted to be taken hard and fast until he couldn't think anymore, until all that he could feel would be <em>Ranboo</em>, pulsing and warm and deep inside him. But he forced himself to be patient. This was his gift to Ranboo, and it was only polite that he let Ranboo play the way he wanted to. Besides, Techno admitted to himself, he did enjoy the teasing. Just a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding that he had done enough of the teasing, Ranboo moved one of his hands down to wrap around Techno's cock. This action wrung a moan and shudder of pleasure from Techno, who immediately tried to shift his body to rub his cock against Ranboo's hand for even the smallest gratification. Ranboo chuckled at the desperate maneuver, and snaked his other arm tightly around Techno's waist, drawing the shorter man firmly into his own chest so that Techno couldn't move. </p><p> </p><p><em>Stupid bastard, </em>Techno thought again with resentment. But the resentment soon dissolved into pure pleasure as Ranboo began stroking and pumping his hands along Techno's cock, in a manner that was much too rough to be called gentle but which drew uncontrollable noises of desire from Techno's throat. The long delay of pleasure had made Techno extra sensative, and he felt his mind being overwhelmed with the intensity of gratification. He felt wave after wave of heat course through his body, until he was panting and clutching at Ranboo's arms. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge with every stroke, and all of his body seemed to be pulsing, anticipating the long-awaited release.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at yourself," Ranboo used his other hand to reposition Techno's upper body so that the other man could see his own cock being handled. "You're so pretty, so good for me."</p><p> </p><p>"Mm-" Techno's ears flushed, and he told himself that it was because of the strange embarassment of being made to watch. Definitely not because of the praise.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo watched as the man in his lap became more and more undone under his fingers alone. Techno's lips, still slightly swollen from the not-very-gentle kiss from earlier, parted as he panted and moaned, and a thin sheen of sweat had formed on his chest. He was, either intentionally or unintentionally, pushing his hips further into Ranboo's hands. He looked exquisitely ravished---and they had only barely started. Ranboo licked his lips and stroked faster.</p><p> </p><p>With a cry and a spasm, Techno came into Ranboo's hands. Tides of pleasure rolled through Techno's body and he seemed to fall apart in Ranboo's arms, his body drained and arms falling limp by his sides. It had been so long since he had been able to crumble like this, since he had felt so <em>good </em>and so wildly euphoric. Techno felt, in that moment, utterly exhausted but so <em>warm</em> and so <em>content</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo, however, had not stopped his pumping motions. If anything, the taller man's movements seemed to get even faster, and Techno felt another erection forming from the delightful friction. But it was too much, too soon, too rough for his tired body to handle--he needed a rest, a few heartbeats to recompose himself. "It's too much, please--" he begged, and his voice sounded raw and strained. It felt too good, too overwhelming. He could feel another wave of pleasure coming towards him, but he was so exhausted, he didn't know if he could take it.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo felt Techno weakly trying to push his arms away and watched, amused, as the smaller man tried to struggle out of his grasp but only managed to push his cock harder into Ranboo's hands. "Tired already?" Ranboo didn't pause in his movements, "I still want to fuck you after this, you know."</p><p> </p><p>"Then just get on with it! You don't have to.. do all this!" Techno gasped out breathlessly, his head falling back into Ranboo's chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have to do all this? Alright, then." Ranboo laughed playfully, and withdrew both his hands. Techno whined at the loss of touch and glared at Ranboo in protest.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, I didn't mean it like that! You know exactly what I want, please--!" Seeing no movement from Ranboo, Techno reached his own hands down towards his erection, desperate for any kind of touch. It wasn't fair for him just to be left like that, so close to another orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo grabbed both his hands and moved them away from his cock. "Didn't you say that this was your present to me?" He grinned devilishly, "I think you should be thankful I'm even helping you cum at all."</p><p> </p><p>Techno opened his mouth to retort, but then realized that Ranboo did have a point. He was the present, and Ranboo the receiver. He forced himself to fall still and be patient, lowering his head and exposing the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo felt a jolt of arousal flow through his body and directly into his erection as he took in Techno's show of submission. His mind suddenly flooded with the desperate need to <em>take </em>Techno, to utterly dominate the smaller man. "Fuck it," he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>While a moment before Techno had been nestled in Ranboo's lap, the next moment he found himself pinned to the bed facing upwards and staring directly into Ranboo's eyes. His mind still hazed with arousal and desire, he couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped from his throat. He felt Ranboo release him, but he didn't move, his body prawled limp on the bed. In a daze of desire he felt Ranboo's hands moving back his legs, and then felt a single finger at the edges of his hole. He gasped at the contact, and tried to push himself towards Ranboo.</p><p> </p><p>He shivered at the cold wetness of lube as Ranboo applied it at a torturously slow speed, around the entrance of his hole. Then, with a strangled cry, he felt the finger enter the hole, and his already exhausted body grew taut around the invasion. He felt the lube being spread inside of him and as he got used to the feeling, pain subsided and soft waves of pleasure began spreading from that single spot in his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Another finger was added, and then another. Techno'ls lips were parted, and he was panting desperately. All the time, Ranboo stared directly into his eyes, but in his haze of arousal Techno could barely register anything other than the fingers in his ass. He felt so relaxed, like he was melting into liquid around Ranboo's fingers. The sensation was delicious and wicked.</p><p> </p><p>Then, as soft as their invasion, the fingers were gone again, leaving behind only emptiness. Techno protested with a weak hum that was met with a chucke from Ranboo.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo dropped his pants onto the floor, and let out a hiss as his erection was finally released. Fuck, it had been painful to hold off for so long. Returning to the bed, Ranboo pushed back Techno's legs even further, enjoying how compliant Techno was being. He pressed his cock at Techno's entrance.</p><p> </p><p>"Please-!" Techno immediately gasped, his ass clenching.</p><p> </p><p>Compared with the gentle intrusion of the fingers, Ranboo's cock entered him with a roughness that made Techno cry out. His fingers clutched onto the bedsheets as every nerve in his body seemed to fire up, sending thrills of pleasure across his body. Ranboo gave him only a few moments to adjust before he began pounding hard into him, and Techno felt so full and so torn and so desperate. He wanted to say something, anything, but all that came out were cries and moans. </p><p> </p><p>"Enjoying yourself? Ranboo smirked, eyes still holding Techno's. He thrust in and out with a merciless rhythm, making a wicked squelching noise with every thrust that sounded so deliciously dirty.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm, yes, please, it's too much, I can't, mm-" Techno was completely undone, writhing under the sensual assault. It was too much, so overwhelming, and he wanted it to stop but at the same time he wanted Ranboo to go harder, to pound him until he couldn't move. "I'm going to- I can't-" He could feel another orgasm coming with the tightening of his cock, but it was too much, too much for him to handle. He couldn't do it, he would break, he would fall apart.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck," Ranboo groaned, so utterly aroused by the scene in front of him. "You're so hot, you're doing so good. Come for me, Techno."</p><p> </p><p>And Techno came, feeling as if his world were being ripped apart. He arched his back, trying to ease the sheer amount of sensations that attacked him. Too much, too much, he couldn't take it. And Ranboo was still thrusting faster. "Please, please, please," was all Techno could say, and he didn't know if he was begging for Ranboo to stop or begging him to go harder. His body felt like jelly, no longer under his control. It felt like he was outside of himself, watching himself get fucked hard.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo came inside of Techno with a groan and a heavy shudder. The white liquid filled up Techno's hole and spilled out as Ranboo slowly pulled out, dripping onto Techno's thighs and mixing with Techno's own cum. He was utterly spent, every bit of his consciousness seemed to have melted into a pool of jumbled feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo rolled onto the bed next to Techno, reaching over to lightly run his fingers through Techno's hair. Techno was still panting, his face flushed and eyes clouded with pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>"I like your present," Ranboo whispered into Techno's ears with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm." Techno hummed, "Don't think too much of it. It's just me returning a favor for the axe. Doesn't mean I want to do it again or anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? so you don't want to do it again?"</p><p> </p><p>Techno seemed to blush harder, and turned his head away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Techno's weak, really gotta get some more practice boy. Also, messy ending because it is super late and I do have to wake up tomrrow</p><p>Next one is catboy techno/dream. going in order of the requests, will update faster after next week when I'm done writing my main fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>